


The Time Vortex

by KariahBengalii



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, also this is terrible, fake doctor who lore, i just made it all up, i wrote it years ago, just posting old fics rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: He was confused. The power, the raw power, of the Time Vortex ought to be consuming her. But it wasn't.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 23





	The Time Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> It's terrible, it's completely wrong, this isn't how time lords are made, at least I don't think so, I literally wrote this years ago but I didn't want to write the sex scene because I was in a fluffy mood and now I'm not really even in the fandom anymore but this was basically done so here you go. Don't say I didn't warn you.

He'd sent her home. It hurt. It hurt to know that he was going to be killed, and there was nothing she could do. She stood in front of the TARDIS, staring at it, tears pouring from her eyes. He'd sent her home.

It wasn't until later that she figured it out. She was the Bad Wolf. She could rescue the Doctor. She just had to find a way to look into the Time Vortex.

The Doctor knew he was going to die. The Daleks were everywhere. He'd sent Rose home, though. That was good. That was very good. At least she would live.

He'd resigned himself to his fate. Really, he had. But then he heard it. A TARDIS. And he was the last of the Time Lords. There were no other TARDISes. It was his TARDIS. It was his Rose. But he'd sent her home! Why couldn't she just have stayed there?

She was gorgeous. Brilliant. Shining and glowing and beautiful, his Rose. She looked into theTime Vortex to be able to save him. Remarkable, her. His Rose.

And then that Dalek fired at her, and she simply raised a hand. It stopped. It didn't hurt her. And the Dalek turned to dust. Gone. And she spoke. She spoke of terrible, horrible knowledge. It was power beyond power. Something Time Lords were taught to fear. And she embodied it. She destroyed them with a few waves of her hand. She returned Jack Harkness's life. And then she hurt.

Her body wasn't made for that knowledge. No one's was. Even Time Lords did not look into it. It was power and knowledge to be feared. Such vastness. Such eternity. And it was hurting her.

He told her. Asked her to let it go. She wouldn't. Couldn't, perhaps. It was hurting her. He rushed to her, wrapped her in his arms tightly, and kissed her. He was trying to absorb the Time Vortex, because it couldn't possibly stay in her. It would kill her. It wasn't coming out of her.

"I'm okay, Doctor. I'm just glad you're okay, my Doctor," she said.

He was confused. The power, the raw power, of the Time Vortex ought to be consuming her. But it wasn't.

She pressed her lips once again against his, and it was amazing. He'd never felt anything like it. The power of the Time Vortex was truly formidable.

* * *

Later, as they lay in post-coital bliss, her head resting on his chest, running their hands over each other, he noticed something a bit odd. His hand passed over her breast, finding her heartbeat. Normal. Human. He passed his hand over her other breast. He blinked. Not normal. Not human. A second heartbeat.

"Rose," he said, speaking carefully, cautiously. 

"Mmm?" she asked without asking.

"You have two heartbeats," he said, jumping right into things.

Her body tensed. She pulled her hand up to her chest. Found one heart. Normal. Human. Found another. Not normal. Not human. Time Lord. "I've...become like you?" she asked. "A Time Lord?"

"So it seems," he said, shocked.

"Is that...normal?" she asked for confirmation, already knowing it wasn't.

"No," he laughed, "not at all. But it's you, Rose Tyler, MY Rose Tyler, so of course it's not normal. You never were normal, are not normal, will never be normal, and don't want to be normal. I think you told me that once," he smiled.

"So I did," she said with a grin. "So what do you think happened?"

"It's probably because of the Time Vortex's power," he said. He grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and did a quick scan of her body. He beamed. "You're completely Time Lord," he said. He paused for a moment. "Hey Rose?" he asked, grinning.

"Doctor?" she questioned, confused.

"How long do you think you could tolerate me?"

"Oh, forever! No problem!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, course I'm sure!"

"Marry me."

She looked at him, confused happiness shining in her eyes. "When and where?"

"Not sure yet, fairly soon. Your mum can help plan if she wants. Typical Earth wedding, if you want."

"Are you doing domestic? The Doctor?"

"I guess you could say that. So...what do you say?"

"Yes, of course, you silly man!"

"Good. Then I might as well mention the other important bit of news."

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant."

"Sorry, what did you just say?!"


End file.
